No seas tan dramático
by Erised Black
Summary: Sirius es joven, es violento, y tiene un pequeño problema para diferenciar y mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque él no se da cuenta. SB/RL un poquitín de Slash.


_Yo, es que al Sirius joven lo veo poco cariñoso y muy violento._

**No seas tan dramático**

El reloj de la sala común daba las doce, pero parecía que eran las tres de la tarde por lo llena que estaba.

Los alumnos de quinto estudiaban para los T.I.M.O.S., y los de séptimo se pirraban por encontrar una cuerda con la que ahorcarse y no tener que realizar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. al día siguiente.

-Te daré yo extasis…

-Cállate.

De hecho, la mayoría de alumnos de séptimo curso se habían ido a dormir. Muchos porque lo dejaban todo a la suerte, otros porque ya creían que sabían suficiente, y el resto porque, simplemente, tenían sueño.

-Quiero dormir.

-Calla y estudia.

A medida que avanzaban las horas, pero, los alumnos se unieron a ese tercer grupo de estudiantes y, poco a poco, todos fueron desfilando por las escaleras hasta los dormitorios.

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada, sólo quedaban dos chicos.

-¿Moony?

Pero Sirius Black no obtuvo respuesta.

A su lado, Remus Lupin, se había quedado dormido apoyando el pómulo en la mano derecha, en un extraño equilibro poco estable.

Su compañero sonrió para sus adentros.

En su mente aparecían dos opciones, una de las cuales debía escoger sin falta, pues si no lo hacía y desperdiciaba la oportunidad, se arrepentiría toda la noche, y eso haría que no pudiera dormir.

La primera opción era por culpa de su lado bromista. Podía coger un libro, darle un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y Remus Lupin se daría el mayor porrazo de toda su vida. Y él estaría allí para ver ese momento inolvidable.

La otra opción, cuyos origines no quería conocer, era seguir observando a su amigo hasta que se despertara. Sabía que dormido Remus parecía un muerto, con las ojeras y las cicatrices, el rostro cansado y pálido, porque más de una noche lo había observado.

Y ese aspecto demacrado era lo que más le gustaba a él.

Había algo en él, en Remus, que le hacía brotar unas ganas tremendas de agarrarlo, apretujarlo, hasta que chillara de dolor y luego soltarlo.

Sonaba un poco demasiado bruto, pero era la sensación que él tenía.

Otras veces, como aquella, cuando dormía y la luz de su temida luna se filtraba por las ventana, era cuando su rostro adquiría un aire más adusto, quizá por culpa del lobo que quería desatarse.

O quizás sólo se lo parecía a Sirius.

El caso, era que le gustaba ver a su amigo dormido, porque, con solo verlo, él se sentía más tranquilo.

No era como mirar a James o a Peter, que parecía que los dos mantuvieran una pelea con las sábanas o participaran en un concurso de ronquidos. Remus era distinto.

A veces también roncaba, quien no, pero incluso entonces le parecía más apacible que los otros.

Dejó atrás sus cavilaciones y lo miró de hito a hito.

Se había dormido con la boca entreabierta y, estropeando la escena, un poco de baba se deslizaba perezosa por los rosados labios del muchacho.

Sirius se quedó pasmado.

En ninguna otra noche de observación se había fijado en esa nueva y desconocida faceta de su amigo. Babeaba en sueños.

El moreno tuvo que aguantarse la risa, porque si se reía tan descaradamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo su amigo se despertaría, y lo más probable que sucediera entonces era que no volviera a dormirse y que lo obligara a despertarse.

Finalmente, la larga risotada salió de la boca del chico, y Remus abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió, somnoliento.

Actuando con presteza, Sirius agarró el primero libro que encontró, y le arreó a Remus Lupin un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con _Historia de la magia_. La cabeza del muchacho chocó contra la mesa, y pareció que allí se quedaba incrustada, pues no se podía mover del dolor.

-No seas tan dramático- susurró Sirius-. Estudia.

…

_Esto, bueno, si, es mi primer Sirius/Remus, y no tiene mucho slash (maldito word que lo cambia por flash…), pero se ha intentado. Se lo dedico a mi amiga siesTa (si, la T es una N pero el word también lo cambia). _

_Espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis algún comentario para ver cómo puedo mejorar P_

_Un beso,_

_Erised Black_

_Administradora y miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


End file.
